The tale of a taugel and man-spawn
by Red3agle
Summary: The life of a young taugel and his human sister Robin as they follow Chrom and his comrades to save the world and meet someone in the process similar pairings
1. Chapter 1

This was the third time he failed. First was his warren, then his best friend. Finally the third and worst, he let his sister go with the man-spawn. She was a man-spawn too but he was not. He was Taugel. The memories still haunted him where he found her.

* * *

" Remember Banter don't wander too far or you will get lost" "Okay momma" I replied, "I'll be in the nearby forest." I ran out the door full of glee. Happy and trouble free until I saw a blob leaned against a tree. "A man-spawn, is it dead?" I thought to my self. The lady opened her eyes and her face lit up she then spoke saying that her name was sage and she was dying. She told me to take care of her daughter Robin she then took of her coat and have it to me saying that to give it to her when she was 5.

* * *

"But momma can we keep her?" I begged "No banter we can't keep her she is man-spawn. She will be our death your father died because of them and I will not repeat that mistake!" My mother yelled her shouts made Robin cry. I worked on instinct and began to rock her too sleep. "Don't cry Robin don't cry." So it has a Name" my mother snickered."the last words of her mother" I replied "We will raise her as our own" my mother sighed "thanks mom!"

* * *

The memory was gone in flash of light and a female voice saying "Chrom we have to do something?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What you propose we do?" "I-I don't know!" The female voice began stuttering. I opened my eyes and and saw two man spawn. a male and a female the male had blue hair and blue eyes and a fancy sword and looked like some sort of noble, the female had yellow hair and green eyes she looked like some sort of healer and Then there was the knight who looked rather hostile with his brown hair and eyes.

* * *

The male pulled me up saying something about naps and the ground and me knowing about it. The younger female greeted me loudly and happily. I winced slightly she glared slightly. "who are you what are you doing here?" "My name is Banter that is all I remember." "Banter that foreign? by the way my name is Chrom the delicate one Is Lissa" "I am not delicate!" Lissa protested.

"Hmm where am I?" My face lit up hearing that familiar voice as Robin stood up I pulled her into a hug being 7 feet tall and Robin being 5 feet tall she was a good 2 feet in the air. "Banter could you put me down. As in now." Robin commanded using her angry voice"Okay okay Robin ill let you down. Robin hit the ground and dusted herself off saying "very funny Banter".

Thats when a boy began to get up from the ground robes identical to that of Robin oviosly dazed not knowing anything when the knight began to speak his voice was as harsh as his features. "Who are you three?" He commanded "I am Banter that's Robin and I don't know that man-spawn."my name is Rey" the albino haired boy spoke. "Gods so many foreign names" Chrom was interrupted by Lissa screaming about the town on fire.

"Damn it looks as where gonna have to help I said while transforming into my beast form." Rey was paralized by fear but he and Robin got on my back. "Hold on but don't pull on any of my fur." "Nyhaha! this is too easy!" the bandit leader shouted he harshly grabbed the wrist of a nearby woman oviously showing signs of lust towards the woman. When we got there we regrouped with Chrom and the others at first a bit startled but remained calm to seeing my beast form. Rey used his "tactictian voice" as Robin called it to bark orders at us he told me too take out the leader and the thugs protecting him and save the maiden.

"I'll skin you and wear you as a belt and coat coney!" The babdit leader shouted confidently. but his confidence was easily shattered when he saw that I had mauled his most trusted comrade. He let go of the woman throwing her to the ground and charged towards me, I simply clawed him once and ripped his heart out with little effort. Leaving him to die in a puddle of blood.


End file.
